Saison 6 Chapitre 14
Reconstruction | Chapitre 14 DIRECTEUR : en : Dear Chairman. fr : Cher Président, Fade in to the jeep being chased by the Hornet DIRECTEUR : en : Sir, while I appreciate your concern, allow me to correct you in one area. I value all our subjects' well being, but I revere above all else our ability to continue as a species; our ability to survive. And no committee, no bureaucrat, will ever convince me otherwise. fr : Monsieur, même si je comprends vos réserves, permettez-moi de vous reprendre sur un point. J’accorde de l’importance au bien-être de tous nos sujets, mais je respecte avant tout notre capacité à perdurer en tant qu’espèce, notre capacité de survie. Et aucun comité, ni aucun bureaucrate ne pourra me faire changer d’avis. GRIF : en : Hey I have a question, why do we agree to come along on these things if we're just gonna be the decoy the whole time? fr : Hé, j’ai une question : pourquoi on accepte toujours de les suivre dans ces histoires si c’est pour qu’on joue les appâts à chaque fois ? WASHINGTON : en : Looks like you have it under control. I'll be right back. fr : On dirait que vous maîtrisez la situation, je reviens tout de suite. Cut to inside the base CHURCH : en : Tex? Tex are you here? Tex come on. Tex! Allison? fr : Tex ? Tex, tu es là ? Tex, allez ! Tex ? Allison ? Sound of a gun cocking GARDE 2 : en : Alright, freeze. fr : Bon, plus un geste ! CHURCH : en : Ahw, what? fr : Oh, quoi ? GARDE 2 : en : They told us to be on the lookout for someone acting odd, and you're acting odd. So hands up. fr : Ils nous ont dit de faire attention à quelqu'un qui agissait bizarrement et vous agissez bizarrement. Alors mains en l'air. On nous a dit d’être à l’affût des individus au comportement étrange, et le tien l’est, alors haut les mains ! CHURCH : en : Hehey, buddy, come on. You don't need to be like all... fr : Hé l’ami, voyons, inutile d’être si… Wash enters behind the guard and knocks him out. CHURCH : en : ...knocked out. Thanks Wash. fr : … assommé, merci Wash. WASHINGTON : en : Church, is that you in there? fr : Church, c’est bien toi à l’intérieur ? CHURCH : en : Uh yeah, one sec- fr : Euh ouais, 2 secondes… Church appears next to the guy he was previously inhabiting CHURCH : en : There. fr : Voilà. GARDE 1 : en : What happened? I feel kinda... fr : Il s’est passé quoi ? Je me sens… Guard 1 falls over WASHINGTON : en : What do you think you're doing in here? fr : Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ici ? CHURCH : en : I had to see Tex's body I uh, ...she's like me Wash. fr : Je devais voir le corps de Tex, je uh... elle est comme moi Wash. Il fallait que je vois le corps de Tex, je euh… elle me ressemble, Wash. WASHINGTON : en : I know all about her Church. Come on, you're not gonna find anything in here. fr : Je la connais par cœur, Church. Allez, tu ne trouveras rien ici. CHURCH : en : But where is she? She should be here right? I mean, shouldn't she? fr : Mais où elle est ? Elle devrait se trouver ici, pas vrai ? Je me trompe ? WASHINGTON : en : We've all lost people Church. What's important, is that you remember her. And what's even more important is that you don't slow me down while I'm in the middle of a mission! fr : On a tous perdu des proches, Church, l’important, c’est que tu ne l’oublies pas. Et ce qui est encore plus important, c’est que tu ne me ralentisses pas en pleine mission ! Sound of explosion WASHINGTON : en : What now!? fr : Quoi encore ?! Cut to Wash and ghost Church standing outside the base watching the chase WASHINGTON : en : What is going on out here? fr : Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ? SARGE : en : What does it look like? fr : D’après toi ? GRIF : en : We're running from the stupid plane! fr : On fuit cet avion de malheur ! WASHINGTON : en : Well, we need to leave. We have a Warthog at Blue Base. We'll take that and you follow me. fr : Bien, on doit partir. On a un warthog à la base bleue. On le prendra et vous me suivez. Bon, il faut partir, il y a un Warthog à la base Bleu, prenons ça et suivez-moi. SARGE : en : What about the ship!? fr : Et pour l’aéronef ?! WASHINGTON : en : Well, take it down! fr : Bah abattez-le ! SARGE : en : Not that simple! fr : Ce n’est pas si simple ! GRIF : en : If it's so easy, why don't you do it? fr : Si c’est aussi facile, pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas ? WASHINGTON : en : Fine. fr : Très bien. Wash fires at the Hornet to get its attention, and starts running, in a gunfight with it CHURCH : en : Should we help him? fr : On ne devrait l’aider ? GRIF : en : We could, or we could take bets on how long he's gonna live. I got ten bucks that says it's less than a minute. fr : On pourrait ou on pourrait parier sur combien de temps il lui reste à vivre. J'ai 10 dollars qui disent moins d'une minute. Possible, ou on pourrait parier sur le temps qu’il lui reste à vivre. J’ai misé 10 $ sur moins d’une minute. CHURCH : en : I'll take that action. fr : Je tiens le pari. Wash manoeuvers himself up on a cliff and shoots a barrel into the 'man cannon', which hurls it at the Hornet. Washington fires at the barrel as it nears the Hornet, bringing it down. WASHINGTON : en : Okay, now can we go? fr : OK, on peut y aller maintenant ? Cut to everyone gathered outside Blue base WASHINGTON : en : Alright, I need suggestions. The Freelancer Command Facility is an underground complex of secure bunkers and fortified chambers. Let's put our heads together and see if we can figure out a way to get in there. fr : Bon, il me faut des idées. Le Centre de Contrôle des Freelancer est un complexe souterrain de bunkers et de chambres fortes. Creusons-nous la tête ensemble et voyons si on peut trouver un moyen d’entrer. GRIF : en : I have an idea. fr : J'ai une idée. WASHINGTON : en : And "let's not do it" is not an acceptable plan. fr : Et « ne pas le faire » n’est pas un plan envisageable. GRIF : en : Oh. Well you probably should have said that before you asked for suggestions. fr : Oh, alors tu aurais sûrement dû le dire avant de demander des idées. WASHINGTON : en : Next idea. fr : Idée suivante. SIMMONS : en : Why don't we call Command, and ask them what the proper procedure is for invading their headquarters? fr : Pourquoi on n’appelerait pas le Contrôle pour leur demander la procédure adéquate pour envahir leur quartier général ? WASHINGTON : en : Next. fr : Suivante. SARGE : en : How about we build a makeshift nuclear device, and blow the entire place to kingdom- fr : Et si on bricolait un engin nucléaire de fortune et qu’on expédiait cet endroit au Paradis… WASHINGTON : en : No. We have to get in there. fr : Non, il faut qu’on y entre. SIMMONS : en : Why? fr : Pourquoi ? WASHINGTON : en : 'Cause we need to unlock the Alpha. fr : Parce qu’il faut libérer l’Alpha. SIMMONS : en : The what? fr : Le quoi ? CHURCH : en : It's the main A.I. from Project Freelancer. You know all the A.I.s that we've been dealing with over the years? It's where they were all copied from originally. fr : C’est l’IA primordiale du projet Freelancer. Vous voyez toutes les IA auxquelles on a eu affaire toutes ses années ? C’est de là qu’elles ont toutes été copiées à l’origine. SIMMONS : en : You can't copy an A.I. fr : On ne peut pas copier une IA. GRIF : en : The main one? Fuck that. Those things have caused all of our problems. Why would we go looking for the main boss one? fr : La primordiale ? Rien à faire, ces machins sont la cause de tous nos problèmes. Pourquoi on irait chercher le grand patron ? CHURCH : en : That's a good question. Agent Washington? Do you wanna answer that? fr : C’est une bonne question… Agent Washington, tu veux bien y répondre ? WASHINGTON : en : You'll understand everything soon enough. fr : Vous comprendrez tout bien assez tôt. SIMMONS : en : We're not going. fr : On ne vient pas. WASHINGTON : en : What? You have to go. fr : Quoi ? Il le faut. SIMMONS : en : Not really. fr : Pas vraiment. WASHINGTON : en : We can't infiltrate Headquarters with just three people. You're coming. That's an order. fr : On ne peut pas infiltrer le quartier général rien qu’à 3. Vous venez, c’est un ordre. GRIF : en : Order? You're not our Commanding Officer. We don't even know what rank you are. fr : Un ordre ? Tu n’es pas notre commandant, on ne connait même pas ton grade. WASHINGTON : en : I'm a Freelancer! fr : Je suis un Freelancer ! GRIF : en : Not a rank dude. fr : Ce n’est pas un grade, mec. SIMMONS : en : The other Freelancers never gave orders, they just offered to trade favors. fr : Les autres Freelancers ne donnaient jamais d’ordres, ils proposaient d’échanger des faveurs. WASHINGTON : en : Okay, then let's bargain. What do you want. fr : OK, alors négocions, vous voulez quoi ? The Reds conference, with random mumbling between the real words GRIF : en : Three words guys, fr : En 3 mots, mec. SARGE : en : New base- fr : De nouvelles bases… GRIF : en : Gold plated vagina. fr : Un vagin plaqué or. SIMMONS : en : Shut up. fr : La ferme ! SARGE : en : Lasers. fr : Des lasers. SIMMONS : en : Always with that. fr : Encore là-dessus ? GRIF : en : Nudie mags. fr : Des magazines cochons. SARGE : en : Robots and lasers. Lasers, and robots. fr : Des robots et des lasers. Des lasers, et des robots. GRIF : en : Milkshake. fr : Un milk-shake. The Reds turn to the Blues and Washington SARGE : en : Alright, we talked about it, and we figured out what we want. fr : Bon, après concertation, on a compris ce qu’on veut. WASHINGTON : en : Alright, let's have it. fr : Bon, crachez le morceau. SARGE : en : We want you to demote Grif. fr : On veut que tu rétrograde Grif. WASHINGTON : en : Done. fr : Entendu. GRIF : en : What!? fr : Quoi ?! SIMMONS : en : Another wasted opportunity. fr : Un autre occasion perdue. WASHINGTON : en : Congratulations. You are now Private Grif again. fr : Félicitation, tu es redevenu le soldat Grif. SARGE : en : Got anything lower? fr : Rien de plus bas ? WASHINGTON : en : Private, Junior Grif? fr : Jeune soldat Grif ? SARGE : en : I was thinkin' something with an insulting adjective, or... maybe a demeaning adverb... fr : Je pensais à un nom avec un adjectif insultant ou… peut-être un adverbe humiliant… WASHINGTON : en : How about, Minor Junior Private Grif, Negative First class? fr : Pourquoi pas, jeune soldat mineur de première classe négative Grif ? SARGE : en : Heh heh, I like the way you think. fr : Hé hé, j’aime bien ta façon de penser. GRIF : en : You realize you just doomed us to certain death just so you could insult me, right? fr : Vous vous rendez compte que vous venez de nous condamner à une mort certaine dans le seul but de m’insulter, pas vrai ? SARGE : en : Hey if we do get killed at least we'll go out on a high note. Well everybody but you. That's to be expected, you haven't had a high note in five years! Why break the God damn streak. fr : Hé, si on se fait tuer, au moins on finira tous en beauté, enfin tous sauf toi. Il fallait s’y attendre, tu n’as rien fait de beau en 5 ans, pourquoi renverser la tendance ? WASHINGTON : en : We still need to figure out how we're getting in there. fr : Il faut encore qu’on trouve un moyen d’y entrer. CABOOSE : en : Mister Washington? I have an idea. fr : Monsieur Washington, j’ai une idée. WASHINGTON : en : I really shouldn't even bother asking, should I? fr : Je ne devrais même pas prendre la peine de demander laquelle, hein ? CHURCH : en : I don't know, Caboose? An idea? I think he's bluffing. fr : Je ne sais pas, Caboose… une idée… je crois qu’il bluffe. CABOOSE : en : No uh, it's a really good idea. We drive there. fr : Non euh, c’est une très bonne idée, on y va en roulant. CHURCH : en : Yeah, he was bluffing. fr : Ouais, il bluffait. CABOOSE : en : We're going to Freelancer City, right? The place where Freelancer's from. And this is a Freelancer car! If they think that we are Freelancers, because we are in their car, they will just let us right in! fr : On va à Freelancer City, pas vrai ? L’endroit d’où viennent les Freelancer, et ça c’est une voiture de Freelancer ! S’ils nous prennent pour des Freelancers à cause de leur voiture, ils nous laisseront passer ! WASHINGTON : en : But you don't look like Freelancers. Or Recovery Agents. fr : Mais tu vous ne ressemblez ni à des Freelancer, ni à des agents de récupération. CABOOSE : en : They can't see inside of a tank. fr : Ils ne peuvent pas voir au travers d’un char. Cut to Project Freelancer - Operational Command Center. Wash and Church are in the Warthog, everyone else is in the tank CHURCH : en : There's no, way, this plan is gonna work. fr : Il n’y a aucune chance que ce plan marche. WASHINGTON : en : Just stay quiet. Follow my lead. fr : Ne faites pas de bruit, suivez mes instructions. SARGE : en : Grif! Get off me, you weigh a ton. fr : Grif, descends de là, tu pèses une tonne ! GRIF : en : Stop pushing me! Ow! fr : Arrêtez de me pousser… aïe ! SIMMONS : en : Okay guys, it's hard enough to fit in here ohl! Whll- Who did that? fr : OK les gars, c’est déjà assez dur de tenir là-dedans… ouille, qu… qui a fait ça ? GRIF : en : Alright, whose hand was that? Is Donut in here? fr : Bon, c’était la main de qui ? Est-ce Donut est là ? CABOOSE : en : I can't breathe. fr : Je ne peux plus respirer. GARDE : en : Alright. Uh, story checks out. Looks like there was a new incident at Outpost 17B. Glad you fellas made it out okay. fr : Bon, euh, l’histoire s’avère exact, on dirait qu’il y a eu un nouvel incident à l’avant-poste 17B. Content que vous en soyez sortis indemnes. WASHINGTON : en : Yeah, thanks. fr : Ouais, merci. CHURCH : en : Yeah, it was crazy. We lost a lot of good men. Especially Joe, Joe Johnson. He was a great guy. I remember he had a girl back home named... Fritzy. fr : Ouais, c’était fou, on a perdu pas mal de bons hommes. Surtout Joe, Joe Johnson, c’était un mec super. Je me rappelle qu’il avait une fille chez lui… Fritzy. WASHINGTON : en : Stop embellishing. They already believe us. fr : Arrête de broder, ils nous croient déjà. CHURCH : en : He also had a dog named Mister Chomps. Anyway he's dead now, it's sad. fr : Il avait aussi un chien nommé Monsieur Mâchouille… mais bon, il est mort, c’est triste. GARDE : en : You're clear now. So drive on to Building 3. fr : Vous avez le feu vert, alors roulez jusqu’au bâtiment 3. WASHINGTON : en : Understood. Thanks, soldier. fr : Compris, merci soldat. CHURCH : en : Can't believe that worked. fr : Je n’arrive pas à croire que ça a marché. WASHINGTON : en : Yeah. Seemed like it was too easy. fr : Mouais, ça m’a semblé trop facile. CHURCH : en : Wash, you're gonna learn when you work with us, there's no such thing as too easy. You're just being paranoid. fr : Wash, tu sauras qu’en travaillant avec nous, qu’il n’y a rien de trop facile. Tu es simplement paranoïaque. WASHINGTON : en : Yeah. You're probably right. fr : Ouais, tu as sans doute raison. As they roll into the compound the Meta is seen hanging off the back of the tank. Revenir à la page de la saison.